


The Morning After

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Awkwardness, Carlos points it out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of First Time, Rated T for mentions of sexual content, TK is so pretty, finding out, i think, more like hoping, post one night stand, speculation for 1x02, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: He jumped up on the counter, swinging his legs over the edge. He shivered, thinking that maybe he should put a pair of pants on but deciding against it, TK had already seen his dick. Seeing him in underwear wouldn’t kill him.So imagine his surprise when a couple of minutes later, none other than Captain Strand walks in.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 25
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for a show we know so little about and therefore it’s kinda impossible to get the characterization right. This is also very not me? I haven’t written anything for like a month because of lack of motivation. I feel rusty. Anyway, I hope you like this!

‘Oh shit’ was the first thing that came to Carlos’ mind when he realized where he was. 

Turning his head slightly to the left confirmed his assumption. 

So did the dry, flakey patches on his stomach. 

He made a face, he hadn’t done this since he was a kid. He untangled his legs from the other man slowly, careful not to wake him. He took a moment to admire TK, who gave him the right to look so incredibly pretty? 

It didn’t take long for him to find the kitchen after finally pulling himself away from TK and to start the coffee machine on the counter. 

The house was fairly large from what he could tell, with a pretty view. 

He jumped up on the counter, swinging his feet over the edge. He shivered, thinking that maybe he should put a pair of pants on but deciding against it, TK had already seen his dick. Seeing him in underwear wouldn’t kill him. 

So imagine his surprise when a couple of minutes later, none other than Captain Strand walks in. 

Wonderful. 

The awkward silence only lasted a couple of seconds before he broke it.

“Hi. I’m Carlos. I wasn’t aware of the fact that your son didn’t live alone or I would have put some pants on. Want some coffee?” 

The man blinked a couple of times before nodding firmly. 

Carlos grinned back at him.

“Owen.” 

He reached out to shake his hand. Carlos shook it and handed him his coffee.

“So-“ Owen started, crossing his arms over his chest after pouring a generous amount of milk in his cup. “-what are your intentions with my son?” 

Some might say Carlos choked on his coffee. He would deny it till his dying breath. 

“I uh I don’t know.” He shrugged before continuing. “We met the other day and ran into each other again yesterday. Hit it off and ended up here. Completely sober. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything like that.” 

Owen raised an eyebrow at him. 

The boy didn’t budge. 

Interesting. 

They drank their coffee in a surprisingly comfortable silence with some small talk in between when a frazzled looking T.K came running into the kitchen. 

Eyes wide and pants halfway pulled up his thighs, unable to decide who to talk to first. After a moment he deflated, sighing as he reached for his own cup from one of the many moving boxes littered around the kitchen.

“Are you gonna make this more awkward than it already is?” TK asked his father. 

Carlos snorted.

“He’s kinda cool actually!” 

Owen nodded once before standing up, patting his son on the shoulder and leaving the room. 

“I have a feeling you two need to talk.” 

TK blushed. 

The idiot actually had the audacity to blush. 

He was to pretty for his own good. 

He didn’t realize he was staring until he pointed it out.

“Sorry. You’re just really pretty.” He hid his smile with the cup. “What time is it? I have shift at 12.”

“10:30. Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.” He grinned back at Carlos.

“I should probably get going then. Can I have your number? Maybe we could go out for drinks?” 

He could almost feel his heart in his throat which he definitely thought was ridiculous. He’s a cop. This shouldn’t make him nervous.

“Definitely!” He scrambled to get a piece of paper and a pen. 

Way to soon for his liking Carlos was on his way home, the note with surprisingly neat handwriting tucked him his back pocket. 

10 minutes later and his heart still sped up whenever he thought of the little heart next to ‘Call me’. 

He was falling way too fast. 

What was he, a lesbian? 

He wrote down a reminder on his phone to call his sister and ask how it was going with her girlfriend. 

He cooked himself some lunch, took a shower and before he knew it it was time to get in the car again. 

His shift flowed easily and without any major incidents. Most of the officers at the station were having dinner when their Captain told them they were going on a field trip. 

Carlos considered the man a father figure and genuinely trusted him with his life, same with his other coworkers. 

There was a minor problem though. 

They were going to station 126 to introduce themselves to the new crew. 

Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos reluctantly stepped out of his car and followed his Captain into the station, trailing behind all of his coworkers.

All he could do at this point was to hope Owen wouldn’t say something stupid. He knew better than to point out that he slept with his son in front of his boss, right? 

“Listen up!” 

All eyes were on Owen immediately. 

“These are the officers from the station down the street. They’re here to introduce themselves and you will behave. All right 126, rollcall!” 

He didn’t spot T.K. 

He showed up just as they had finished with the 126. Just in time. He saw Carlos immediately and grinned at him. 

Carlos didn’t crack. 

He got an eye roll back. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel like a kid in love. Last time he felt like this he got his heart broken. He didn’t want a repeat. 

Owen hadn’t even seen him, to be fair, the group was larger than theirs and they all mostly wore the same uniform. 

His Captain was talking. He wasn’t listening. 

T.K was doing pull ups only a couple of feet away. 

Shirtless. 

He couldn’t hold back a whimper when he saw the hickeys on his neck. Had they been there the entire time? 

Everyone’s attention shifted to him. 

He was quick to blurt out an apology, Owen finally spotting him. He once again blinked a couple of times before speaking up. 

“Really T.K? Was that necessary? Nice to see you again Carlos. Uh. Yeah. I need to murder my son now.” 

Cap looked pretty confused, who didn’t though? 

T.K couldn’t hold back, loud and clear laughter rang through the open space of the station. 

“What is going on?!”

Carlos turned to his Captain and back to Owen a couple of time before looking at Owen, some would say pleadingly. 

“Do they know?”

“About the gay thing? Uh, yeah.”

“He slept with my son. I woke up to him sitting on my kitchen counter in briefs only, then he offered me coffee. So we’ve already met.” 

T.K’s grin only grew at the wolf whistles his friends let out. 

Carlos sighed. 

Then one of his closest friends piped up. 

“To be fair, who wouldn’t sleep with him? Do you have eyes?”

“Jesus Christ Christian shut the fuck up you’re not helping!”

The Captains looked at each other before shaking their heads and moving to the kitchen, leaving their crews behind to get to know each other. 

The silence was quickly replaced by people talking over each other and laughter. 

They decided to keep some distance, didn’t want to cause more drama. Everyone wasn’t as a good person as Carlos but overall they were friendly enough to be able to hold conversation without wanting to murder them. 

T.K considered that a win. 

So when the alarm went off everyone took half a second to groan and say goodbye before hurrying into the trucks. 

He didn’t miss the slightly shocked look on T.K’s face when he winked at him while waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how this turned out and it’s very short but I wanted to get it out. All written before I watched episode two. They’re so pretty I can’t deal??? Feel free to check out my other 9-1-1 (the og) fics if you want to. Thanks for reading, comments and kudos mean the world!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want a continuation?? Kudos and comments are lovely, thanks for reading!


End file.
